Memos from the Fire Lord
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Zuko sets up a memo board for all the staff in the palace. What happens when the Gaang, and uncle Iroh, get hold of it? Pink here! A one shot!


Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Starting today, this will now be the official memo notes of the Fire Lord. Every note coming from this should and will be directly followed. These memos will be sent to my secretary who will immediately make copies and post it around the palace. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Please be informed that Zuko's nineteenth birthday is coming up. Now, I won't necessarily force everyone to bring gifts but it would be happily welcomed. If one does not know what to buy him, here are a few suggestions;

A) Calming tea.

B) Robes that is set in a color OTHER than black and red. Perhaps a deep shade of blue is fit.

C) Zhin-Xi's book on the twelve steps to contentment.

D) A box of dragon hearts tarts (This is his favorite.)

Again, gifts are not required but they are highly recommended. Also, a giant, festive party will be held in his honor.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _In the quest to find answers, one was be courageous enough to face the question._

Fire Lord Zuko (Sent with the help of Iroh.)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Whoever allowed my uncle to enter my office will be immediately dismissed.

Yes, I will have my nineteenth birthday soon but it is not something to create a fuss about. That day will be spent ordinarily. Though, a serving a dragon heart tarts would be requested. Please, disregard the note previous to this as it was not made by me but by Uncle Iroh.

To summarize, nothing will be done about my upcoming birthday, no celebrations will be held and no presents are to be received. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Now, now Zuko. You shouldn't dismiss the idea of a celebration so early. We still have a while to plan, why not enjoy it? It is the day you will become a man! You should be proud!

Take it easy on your staff, they are doing nothing wrong. It is I, and only I, who got into your private office.

Anyway, I will plan a celebration! Please disregard the note previous to this. My nephew does not know what he is missing!

A good day to you all!

And remember; _A pure heart is more sacred than a full brain. _

Fire Lord Zuko (Sent with the help of _Tea Master_ Iroh)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Please cancel all the products and services my Uncle had ordered. Namely;

1 ) The speed portraitist

2 ) A crate of fire whiskey

3 ) Ten boxes of ceramic tea pots

4 ) A pride of polar lions

5 ) A closetful of purple robes

To repeat, there will be no celebrations held for my honor on my birthday. Also, I would like extra locks to be installed to my doors and I request that only I will have its key. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

You are making this too easy Zuko! Locks will not discourage the determination already inside me to give you a good time. As the kids say it; we will party it up Fire Nation Style!

Please uncancel all my orders.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _To forgive is the key to success but to forget is the key to happiness._

Fire Lord Zuko (Sent with the help of Tea Master Iroh)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Uncle I swear if you enter my office again, I will burn all your tea!

THERE WILL BE NO CELEBRATION! Anyone who thinks otherwise will be immediately dismissed from the premises.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

After much deliberation and black mail (don't try to deny it, Uncle.) we have reached a decision. I will have a celebration but with only Avatar Aang, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Toph Beifong and Kyoshi Warrior Suki. Invitations will be swiftly sent out for them. This celebration will merely be a simple dinner. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

In addition: Said celebration will last a week. Much food is expected from the cooking staff; Miss Beifong and Young Sokka are known for their eating competition. The avatar does not eat meat but consumes egg custard tarts by the dozen. In my knowledge; the Kyoshi warrior and the young water bending master do not have a specific dietary list.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _The sun shines brightest after the storm. _

Tea Master Iroh

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

For breaking into my office once more; I order the cooking staff to burn and destroy all of Uncle's tea leaves. Also, Lady Katara is known to enjoy a hot bowl of sea prunes, whatever that is. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko.

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

If the young Fire Lord would be kind enough to stop the order of the burning of my favorite tea, maybe I would not release this portrait of himself as a young boy who wore a dress to impersonate his sister. Should he be wise enough to apologize and agree to my offers, no matter how ludicrous they maybe, maybe his staff will not lose all respect they hold towards him.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _Sometimes we must do evil things for the goodness of others. _

Tea Master Iroh

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

All tea burning will be stopped until further notice. I would also like to add that the celebration will be held for a week. And that I agree to whatever my uncle had in store. But the only attendees for the said occasion would again be a small group. Anyone else added to the event will be thrown to prison. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I apologize to all those who has been sent an invitation. I will try to find a way around this but right now, there is nothing I can do.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _Those who have something to stand for do not fall for anything._

Tea Master Iroh

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I would just like to remind all of you that the group of attendees for my small get together will be arriving sometime next week. I ask five rooms to be readied by the residential wing of the palace. Although I expect the Avatar to sleep right next to his bison but none the less, I want a room for him just in case. The floors in Miss Beifong's room should be clean and warmed daily. Meat is already heavily requested by Sokka. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Will everyone please stop calling Miss Beifong; 'The Melon Lord'. She will be called by either her first name or her last, nothing more. That is all.

Good day.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Stop being such a stick in the mud, Sparky.

**I AM THE MELON LORD!**

Melon Lord Toph (written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

If Toph gets a nickname, I want one too!

The Water Wolf AKA Sokka

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

If they get one I want one too! Everybody has been calling me Avatar Aang and it's so weird.

Just Aang

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Well, you _are_ the avatar.

Katara

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

IS THERE A SECRET TUNNEL TO MY OFFICE OR SOMETHING? HOW IS EVERYBODY GETTING IN HERE?

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

The next person who sings secret tunnel will be banished. I MENTIONED IT ONCE!

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

IT'S ZUKO'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROOOOOOOOOW!

Team Avatar

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Okay, everyone! We're going to surprise Zuko at midnight okay?

Team Avatar

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

It's not much of a surprise if this is posted everywhere in the palace. If anyone wakes me up before dawn, you're going to lose a leg.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I didn't know this was posted around the palace.

Just Aang

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Wow, Sparky wasn't kidding when he said someone's ganna get hurt. Poor Snoozles. Does anybody know when he's ganna come out of the infirmary?

Oh, and you know, happy birthday, Sparky.

The Melon Lord (Written by Aang, who also says happy birthday!)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

You're lucky it's your birthday today, Jerkbender. I would have killed you if it wasn't.

The Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Is it weird that I saw Katara walk into Zuko's room and leave without a scratch?

Oh and happy birthday, Zuko!

Kyoshi Warrior Suki

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

…why were you outside my bedroom?

And thanks, I guess.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Oh, uhm. Nothing. Uhm, reasons.

Kyoshi Warrior Suki

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Isn't Snoozles' room near Sparky's?

The Melon Lord (Written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Okay, END OF DISCISSUSION! Can we all just prepare for Zuko's dinner later? PLEASE!

Sokka

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Im a purtty boy ohyeaaaaaaaah nyahahahahahahah weeeeeeeeeeee

THE BLUE DRAGON MAN LORD FIRE

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

wE r teh saViORZ of DA UnNIBeeRs

TEEM AvTR NABER WAAAN

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

i kz de fire

superninjakatara

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

CONRATS JERKBANDER U N MY SISTER MAKE GOOD BABIEZ U SHUD GET BOOMERANG

WATER TRIIIIIIIIBE

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I request that every personnel who want to keep their lives as to not disturb the young ones as they sleep through their hang over. I do ask the most of silent servers to sneak into their bed rooms and leave a cup of hot tea inside.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _Just because I gave you a box of fire whiskey to drink since you are of age, does not mean you give them to everyone else._

Tea Master Iroh

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

When the young fire lord would get out of his drunken stupor, I'd like to remind him that he still owes me his week for his celebrations.

A good day to you all!

And remember; _a drunken mind is an honest mind._

Tea Master Iroh

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Uncle, I hate you.

Also all evidence of what happened last night is to be burned before the others wake up.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I would like to remind everyone that after a couple days of rest, Team Avatar, as they apparently like to call themselves, are to be lead to the living room for their group portrait.

A good day to you all!

And remember: _We must not blame others when we burn our own hand from touching the cooking pot._

Tea Master Iroh

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I'm not the only one who noticed how awkward Zuko and Katara are now right?

Kyoshi Warrior Suki

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Nope.

Sokka, Toph and Aang.

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

The things that happened last night are not to be spoken of. EVER.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Fine, fine. There's no need to be snippy about it.

The Melon Lord (written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

How do these portrait things work, anyway?

Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Just stand and look pretty. AND EVERYONE SHOULD STOP SNEAKING INTO MY OFFICE!

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of The Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

There, Sparky, happy?

The Melon Lord (written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

WHO IN SPIRITS NAME GAVE AUTHORITY FOR TOPH TO HAVE HER OWN MEMOS?

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of The Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

Correction: it's The Melon Lord.

The Melon Lord (written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Why was Katara in Zuko room last night?

Kyoshi Warrior Suki

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

STOP HANGING OUTSIDE MY ROOM!

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

WHY WAS MY LITTLE SISTER IN YOUR BEDROOM JERKBENDER

Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

None of your business. AND STOP STEALING FROM Y OFFICE. HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I'll tell you when you explain WHY IN THE GOOD NAME OF THE MOON SPIRITS WAS MY SISTER IN YOUR ROOM

Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

…he was teaching me how to smile for a portrait.

Katara

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of the Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

That is so lame, Sugar Queen. Even I could think of a better lie.

The Melon Lord (written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Sadly, it's true.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I NEVER HAD A PORTRAIT MADE OF ME, OKAY! SHUT UP!

Katara

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I'm watching you, Jerkbender.

Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

KATARA! WHY DID YOU SLEEP IN ZUKO'S ROOM LAST NIGHT?

Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

CAUSE YOU WERE BLOCKING THE DOOR WAY WITH YOUR SLEEPING BODY! I COULDN'T MOVE IT AN INCH WITHOUT BANGING THE DOOR WITH YOUR BODY! I HAD HALF THE MIND TO DO SO TOO!

Katara

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Oh. Sorry. I was guarding you. BUT I SWEAR IF YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME BED I'M GOING TO KILL JERKBENDER

Water Wolf

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I slept on the floor, don't worry.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of The Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

That's cute. Sparky and Sugar queen together.

The Melon Lord (Written by Aang)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I…won't even comment on that.

Zuko (and Katara)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of The Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

Like I said. Cute.

The Melon Lord (Written by Aang who thinks it's cute too!)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

Has anyone seen Katara? I was supposed to bring her to the salon today to have her hair fixed.

Kyoshi Warrior Suki

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of The Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

I think Zuko is still practicing teaching her how to smile.

Aang (Don't tell Toph I stole some paper)

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

I'm not the only one who see Katara and Zuko's hands entwined in the picture right?

Kyoshi Warrior Suki

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

Office of the Fire Lord

From the desk of Fire Lord Zuko

To All Personnel;

It was the only way for her to calm down and smile.

Fire Lord Zuko

* * *

Fire Nation Palace

Dragon's Cove

The Melon Lord's bedroom

From the desk of The Melon Lord

To All Personnel;

Like I said; cute.

The Melon Lord (written by Aang)

* * *

So I wanted to write I fic of Gaang!chat but I didn't want it to be too AU and stuff so I wrote this instead. This format was inspired by the tumblr site called memosfromfury(.)tumblr(.)com! Check it out! It's very cool!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
